


Blutige Unterwerfung

by ValnarsZimmerKatze



Category: Vampires Dawn (Video Games)
Genre: Abuse, Blood Drinking, Blood and Torture, Cruelty, F/M, Killing, Vampires
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-11-02 12:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20753135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValnarsZimmerKatze/pseuds/ValnarsZimmerKatze
Summary: König und Königin Frynia planen die gesamte Menschheit zu unterwerfen, doch eine gewisse Kriegerin versucht sich ihnen in den Weg zu stellen...





	Blutige Unterwerfung

"Nun sind wir beiden die letzten Vampire auf diesem Planeten!"  
  
Valnar nahm Alaine an die Hand. Die ganzen Stunden die sie hinter Asgars Rücken zu zweit verbracht hatten... Der heiße Sex. Jetzt mussten sie sich nicht mehr verstecken!  
  
Asgar war aus dem Weg geräumt, und sie gehörte nun ganz allein ihm.  
  
Dieser Wurm... Er war eindeutig der schwächere Vampir, und Alaine schätzte Valnars Stärke.  
  
Das geschah ihm recht.  
  
"Es ist das Schicksal... Es soll wohl so sein!" Alaine drückte seine Hand und gab ihn diesen lüsternen Blick. Valnar würde sie hier am liebsten hart nehmen.  
  
"Was tun wir jetzt?" fragte sie ihn.  
  
Valnar packte das Zauberbuch und betrachtete es.  
  
Was sollten sie mit dem Ding? Die beiden waren die stärksten Wesen auf dieser Welt, und da brauchten sie keine billigen Zauber um diese zu verändern! Das konnten sie auch gut selber!  
  
Er knurrte und schmiss das Buch in eine der Feuerschalen, wo es sofort verbrannte.  
  
"Lass uns die Menschen unterwerfen! Dieser verdammte König Gerald ist tot." Er grinste Alaine finster an. "Es wird Zeit, dass dieses Volk richtige Herrscher kennenlernt. Uns!"  
  
Alaine schaute ihn mit großen Augen an, bis sie schließlich lächelte. "Das ist eine sehr gute Idee, Valnar. Ich liebe dich."  
  
"Ich weiß, Liebling. Ich werde dich heiraten, und dann nehmen wir seinen Platz ein."  
  
Valnar gab der schwächlichen Leiche von Vincent Weynard noch einen letzten abwertenden Blick. Das hatte er verdient dafür, was er Alaine angetan hat! Jeder der sich ihnen widersetzte, würde dasselbe erleben.  
  
Zusammen ging er schließlich mit ihr aus der Halle, auf den Weg nach Schloss Tranak.  
  
Diese widerlichen Menschen werden gehorchen!  
  
Wochen später.  
  
Valnar stapfte auf seinen Thron zu, den schwarzen Umhang hinter sich herschleifend. Er biss die Zähne zusammen, setzte sich hin und reichte seiner Ehefrau die Hand.

"Diese verdammten Menschen, wie ich sie hasse," knurrte er. "Nichts können sie richtig machen! Wir hätten Lombar schon vor Tagen unterwerfen können!"  
  
"Ich liebe es, wenn du wütend auf sie bist," schmunzelte Alaine und tätschelte ihm auf die Wange.  
  
Valnar betrachtete sie in ihren schicken, roten Kleid, welches einer Königin angemessen war, und seine Augen wanderten in ihren tiefen Ausschnitt. "Ja, ich weiß, mein Schatz, weil ich dich dann besonders hart knalle!"  
  
Ein Klopfen an der Tür unterbrach ihn, und dafür wollte Valnar jemanden umbringen.  
  
Ein General und zwei Krieger betraten den Raum, gefolgt von einigen Dienern. Sie knieten demütigst vor ihnen. Das hatte ihnen gerade noch das Leben gerettet.  
  
"König und Königin Frynia," sprach der General vorsichtig.  
  
Valnar lehnte seinen Kopf gegen seine Hand, und hob die andere ungeduldig. "Berichte."  
  
Der General nahm tief Luft, und Valnar konnte seine Angst riechen. "Wir... haben viele Krieger im Kampf gegen Lombar verloren. Wir sind gescheitert."  
  
Valnar krallte sich in seinen Thron, und Alaine lag die Hand auf seine Schulter. Doch es half nicht, sie mussten dafür bestraft werden!  
  
Er knurrte wütend und sprang auf. "IHR VERSAGER! GEHT MIR AUS DEN AUGEN! JEMAND ANDERES WIRD FÜR EUREN FEHLER BÜßEN!" brüllte er.  
  
Die Krieger zitterten und rannte aus dem Thronsaal, gefolgt vom General. Auch wenn der Anblick wieder Valnars Überlegenheit zeigte, war er immer noch sauer.  
  
Er wandte sich an einen Diener. "Bringt mir ein Dienstmädchen," befahl er ihn.  
  
Der Diener sah ihn schockiert an, doch verbeugte er sich sofort. Er hatte viel zu viel Angst, um zu widersprechen, und er eilte aus dem Thronsaal.  
  
"Du willst sie jetzt hier schlachten?" fragte Alaine mit einem etwas skeptischen Ton.  
  
"Sie müssen lernen was passiert, wenn sie Fehler machen." Und das Blut eines jungen Mädchens würde ihm jetzt guttun. Da könnte er richtig seine Wut rauslassen, während er sie zerfleischte!  
  
Alaine lächelte ihn an. "Du hast ja recht. Lass sie leiden, mein Schatz."  
  
Oh ja, und wie sie leiden würde!  
  
"Mach es aber anständig," fügte Alaine noch hinzu.  
  
Ach, wie konnte er ihr nur widersprechen?  
  
"Ja, Liebling," sagte er. Wie gerne er sie doch glücklich machte.  
  
Nicht allzu lange später kam das Dienstmädchen hinein. Die Angst war ihr förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
  
Valnar legte die Arme auf die Lehnen des Throns. "Na los, Kleine! Tanz für uns! Dreh dich ein bisschen!"  
  
Völlig perplex schaute sie die beiden an, dann machte sie einen Knicks und fing an zu weinen, was Valnar aber herzlich wenig interessierte.  
  
"J-ja, mein König," schluchzte sie und fing an sich zittrig zu bewegen, was sie wohl Tanzen nannte.  
  
Na ja, er hatte schon bessere Tänze gesehen, und sie war sowieso nicht dafür hier.  
  
"Zieh dich aus!" befahl er ihr, und Alaine lachte.  
  
Aber es war ihm gleich, wie sie unter ihren Kleidern ausschaute. Er wollte nur mit ihr spielen und ihr Angst machen, denn dann erst schmeckte das Blut besonders gut.  
  
Das Mädchen erstarrte, ihr Mund weit geöffnet. "Ich-"  
  
Valnar unterbrach sie und knurrte, "Ach, du willst nicht?! Dann sollte ich dir wohl Manieren beibringen!"  
  
Er sprang auf und lief auf sie zu, die Reißzähne lang vor Blutgier. "KOMM HER!"  
  
"NEIN!" schrie sie, als er sie packte. Es war wie Musik in seinen Ohren. Dieser ohrenbetäubende Geschrei... dieser rasende Herzschlag...  
  
Ihr Versuch, sich zu wehren, machte ihn nur noch hungriger, und schließlich bohrten sich seine Zähne in ihren Hals.

* * *

Valnar wischte sich über den Mund und ließ einen zufriedenen Seufzer hören. Die blutige Leiche des Mädchens lag vor ihm auf den Tisch, ihr Hals komplett kaputt gebissen. Die Fetzen ihrer Haut und Muskeln waren über den Boden verteilt, und machten den großen, blauen Teppich so viel schöner.  
  
Er leckte Alaine über ihren Mund, und küsste sie auf die Lippen. Sie war immer glücklich, wenn er es war, doch sollte sie auch vom Blut kosten.  
  
Am liebsten hätte er sie darin getränkt, denn dann sah sie noch schöner aus.

"Schmeckt es dir?" fragte er, und griff nach ihrem Kinn. Sie nickte aufgeregt, was ihm immer wieder gefiel.  
  
Valnar lachte leise. "Gut."  
  
Nachher würde er sie richtig verwöhnen.  
  
Ein weiterer Diener kam hereingestürmt. "Mein Fürst, einige weitere Krieger kamen gerade von Lombar zurück."  
  
Valnar verdrehte die Augen. "Ja, ja, lass sie rein, und schaff den Müll hier weg."  
  
Der Diener nickte und fing an das tote Mädchen aufzuheben, dabei verzog er keine Miene. Vielleicht war doch noch nicht Hopfen und Malz verloren bei dieser Rasse.  
  
Eine Kriegerin betrat den Raum, aber sie war allein. Valnar kannte sie nicht. Sie war blond mit einem rotem Umhang, und ihre blauen Augen rissen weit auf, als sie das massakrierte Mädchen sah, welches der Diener an sie vorbei trug.  
  
Valnar liebte diese Reaktionen, doch würden sie sich nie trauen, sich zu beklagen.  
  
Dachte er zumindest.  
  
Die Kriegerin blickte ihn wütend an. "Was... was geht hier vor? Habt ihr ihr das angetan?!"  
  
Valnar grinste Alaine an, dann schaute er wieder zu der jungen Frau. "Ja."  
  
Fassungslos starrte sie auf die beiden. "Ihr seid widerwärtig!" keifte sie ihn an.  
  
Es gab tatsächlich jemanden, der den Mut hatte sie herauszufordern, aber das war nur für einen Moment amüsant. Wie konnte sie es wagen, so mit ihnen zu reden?  
  
Valnar stand auf und knurrte sie bedrohlich an. "Du zweifelst an deinem König, Weib?!"  
  
"So etwas wie Ihr seid nicht mein König!" zischte sie, eine Hand auf ihren Schwertknauf.  
  
Oh, wie gefährlich die kleine Kriegerin doch war. Valnar lächelte und drehte seinen Kopf zu seiner Gemahlin. "Alaine, Schatz?"  
  
Alaine verstand und nickte ihm zu. Sie schaute die blonde Frau an, um ihre Gedanken zu lesen. "Nyria Erys aus Thyrik. Hat auch noch eine Schwester und eine Mutter."  
  
Nyria war schockiert. "W-woher wisst ihr-" stammelte sie, doch Valnar unterbrach sie.  
  
"Wie wär's, wenn wir ihnen etwas antun? Vielleicht benimmt sie sich dann. Was meinst du, meine Liebe?"  
  
"Was für eine schöne Idee, Liebling." Alaine faltete die Hände und grinste Nyria spöttisch an.  
  
"Ihr... Monster!! Das könnt ihr nicht machen!" Nyria zog blitzschnell ihr Schwert, und sie war mehr als zornig. "Ich werde euch aufhalten! Auch wenn ich dabei sterben werde!"  
  
Nyria stürmte auf Valnar zu, doch er bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter. Wie von Geisterhand wurde Nyria ihr Schwert aus der Hand gerissen und aus dem Fenster hinaus befördert.  
  
"Das wollen wir aber mal schön bleiben lassen," drohte Alaine ihr.  
  
Ach, wenn Alaine so war, wollte Valnar sie nur noch mehr.  
  
Angst breitete sich in Nyrias Gesicht aus, aber anstatt dass sie aufgab, drehte sie sich um und rannte aus dem Thronsaal. So ein dummes Gör! Noch bevor sie die Tür erreichen konnte, packte Alaine sie mit einem weiteren Zauber und zog sie zu ihnen hin. Nyria knallte auf den Boden auf und ließ ein Ächzen hören.  
  
"Gut gemacht, Schatz," lobte Valnar seine Frau.  
  
Alaine schaute ihn freudig an; sie war so glücklich, dass er stolz auf sie war.  
  
Nyria rappelte sich langsam wieder auf und keuchte, während sie sich den Bauch hielt. Valnar war beeindruckt. Jeder andere würde sich nicht mehr trauen aufzustehen.  
  
"Verfluchte Hexe!" schimpfte Nyria.  
  
Valnar schaute sie finster an. Der Ton gegenüber seiner Geliebten gefiel ihn überhaupt nicht. "Hast du gerade meine Gemahlin als Hexe beleidigt? DEINE Königin?"  
  
Alaine knurrte. Sie hatte wohl langsam auch genug von ihr. "Sie hat kein Benehmen! Züchtige sie, Valnar."  
  
Liebevoll strich er durch ihr schönes, rotes Haar, ganz angetan von ihrem Zorn. "Hab Geduld, Alaine."  
  
Sie nickte, doch leuchteten ihre Augen rot auf. Aber ein bisschen vorher mit dem Essen spielen, hatte noch niemandem geschadet.  
  
"Hast du irgendeine Ahnung, wen du vor dir stehen hast, Kriegerin?" Er fauchte und zeigte Nyria seine spitzen Eckzähne.  
  
Nyria stockte der Atem, als sie realisierte, was die beiden waren.  
  
"Ihr seid Vampire!"  
  
"Ganz genau! Und jetzt saugen wir dich bis auf den letzten Tropfen aus und behalten deinen Kopf als Trophäe, du dumme Schlampe!" Valnar machte einen Schritt auf sie zu, doch er hielt inne. Nyria war kein kümmerlicher Waschlappen wie diese anderen Versager, sie war einiges wert. "Vielleicht geben wir dir aber die Ehre und verwandeln dich in einen Vampir."  
  
"Niemals! Was ihr tun wollt, ist Blasphemie der menschlichen Existenz!"

Valnar schaute sie irritiert an, dann fing er laut an zu lachen, fast schon irre, und bekam sich gar nicht mehr ein.

_Wirklich?_ Wie konnte sie es nur wagen?  
  
Nyria konnte kaum reagieren, als Valnar sie am Kragen packte und sie mit aller Gewalt auf den Tisch beförderte. Das Geschirr unter ihr zerbrach, doch auf so eine unbefriedigende Weise, dass Valnar vor Wut die anderen Gläser vom Tisch fegte. Die Scherben verteilten sich über den ganzen Boden und tränkten den Teppich rot.  
  
"Wie schwach du bist!" fauchte Valnar. "Eine wirkliche Enttäuschung. Ich dachte, du hättest mehr drauf."  
  
"Verfluchte... Bastarde," keuchte Nyria, doch sie blieb liegen und zischte vor Schmerzen.  
  
Alaine hielt Nyria weiterhin mit ihrem Zauber fest. Sie sprang mit einem Satz auf den Tisch und setzte sich auf sie nieder.  
  
"Du sollst stark sein? Du konntest schon deine kleine Freundin nicht retten," flüsterte Alaine, und Nyria bebte vor Wut, als sich Tränen in ihren Augen bildeten. Da hatte Alaine anscheinend einen sehr wunden Punkt getroffen. Alle Achtung.  
  
Alaine schaute Valnar an und leckte sich die Lippen. "Sie schmeckt bestimmt köstlich."  
  
Valnar wollte sie nicht mehr länger warten lassen, denn sie bettelte praktisch schon mit ihren Augen nach dem Blut dieser Frau. Er nickte seiner Gemahlin zu und trat an den Tisch heran.  
  
Alaine beugte sich schließlich zu Nyria runter und biss ihr in den Hals. Valnar nahm sich die andere Seite vor und tat es Alaine gleich.  
  
Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte Nyria an die Decke, halb gelähmt vom Biss der beiden, als sie ihr Blut gierig saugten.  
  
"Nyria," flüsterte Valnar, doch bekam er keine Antwort. Er leckte ihr über die blutige Wunde, und wurde lauter. "NYRIA!!" brüllte er. "Schrei meinen Namen, du Miststück!"  
  
Mit seinen langen Fingern griff er nach ihren blonden Haaren und zog daran. Am liebsten würde er mit seinen Reißzähnen ihre Haut aufbeißen und ihre Knochen aus dem Fleisch reißen, doch wollte er, dass Alaine ihr Blut in Ruhe genießen konnte.  
  
Nach einigen Minuten ließ Alaine wieder von ihr ab und stöhnte zufrieden. Valnar lächelte und leckte das Blut von ihrem Mundwinkel, worauf sie ihn küsste.  
  
"Mir tut... alles weh..." röchelte Nyria. Sie kam anscheinend wieder zur Besinnung.  
  
Nun war es Zeit sie von ihrem Leid zu erlösen. Heute würde sie sterben... und als Vampir wiedergeboren.  
  
Valnar griff nach Nyrias Kopf und drehte ihn zur Seite. "Jetzt beginnt dein neues Leben, Nyria."  
  
Alaine beobachtete die beiden zufrieden. "Du wirst wie eine Tochter für uns..." fügte sie hinzu.  
  
Valnar öffnete den Mund weit über Nyrias Wunde und biss noch einmal kräftig zu, um ihr Blut zu saugen, dann ließ er seinen Speichel in ihre Wunde tropfen.

* * *

Nyria lag auf Valnars Schoß, während Alaine vor ihnen kniete und die Beine ihrer vampirischen Tochter umarmte. Sie packte nach Nyrias langen, weißen Haaren und spielte neugierig damit.

"Ist sie nicht niedlich?" fragte sie Valnar.  
  
"Ja, das ist sie," sagte er und tätschelte Nyrias Kopf.  
  
Sie hatte gerade eben einen der Diener vor Hunger zerfetzt, fast so brutal wie Valnar und Alaine es tun würden. Ja, sie war seine erste Schöpfung, worüber er stolz sein konnte. Eine mächtige Vampirdame der vierten Generation.  
  
"Jetzt geh und unterwerfe die Menschen in Lombar! Lass sie vor Angst erzittern!" befahl er ihr.  
  
Nyria öffnete ihre roten Augen. Die Blutgier stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben, so wie die Gehorsamkeit die ihre "Eltern" ihr in den letzten Stunden beigebracht hatten. Mit viel Liebe... und Geborgenheit...  
  
Wie gerne wäre Valnar dabei, während sie in der Wüstenstadt wütete und die Menschen zerriss.  
  
"Ja, mein Gebieter," sagte Nyria und stand auf. Sie packte ihr Schwert vom Boden und drehte sich zu ihren Herrschern um. "Sie werden leiden!"  
  
Sie marschierte aus den Thronsaal, und Valnar konnte nicht stolzer sein.  
  
Alaine umarmte Valnars Beine und lag ihren Kopf darauf. "Was für eine schöne Tochter wir haben!"  
  
Valnar streichelte ihr Haare und lachte.  
  
"Ja, sie wird uns alle Ehre machen. Der Menschenabschaum wird vor uns Vampiren erzittern!"  
  
Und wie sie das werden.


End file.
